


On God's side 站在上帝那边

by Walnut_Clemens



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walnut_Clemens/pseuds/Walnut_Clemens
Summary: 他想起母亲的手抚摸着他头发时那份温暖的重量，想起热乎乎踏踏实实散发谷香的一块馕饼，曾经扑上来蹭他的大型犬毛绒绒的脖颈，夏天夜里赤着脚踩上草坪的麻痒，想起水渗入沙地，想起回旋在教堂尖顶上剔透的赞美诗，他的思绪漂浮在一池暖水里，熨帖地咕嘟咕嘟冒着小泡；他感到安全，被保护，被珍视，仿佛有一头狮子让他贴着自己紧实的毛皮，用尾巴把他圈在自己的范围内，昂着头蔑视外界所有的危险……





	On God's side 站在上帝那边

**Author's Note:**

> 英文部分是暴乱和卡尔顿在说外星话。  
> 全文一万三，希望能体现出卡尔顿随年龄增长的心态变化，以及他与暴乱之间完美的相互理解与温柔。我想他们还有很长的路可供携手共进。

小卡尔顿在十岁时明白自己的使命，比大多数人早，但已晚于那些一出生就背负十字架的人。他不太懊恼，却困惑使命为何让他虚度整整十年；当然他没法得出结论。

那时他正捧着书壳硬邦邦的科学读本拦住女老师，在走廊上向她提问，女老师欣慰地看着他，笑得比对其他孩子多一点怜爱。所有好学的乖孩子都这样干，小卡尔顿没什么不一样，顶多在好学前加个漂亮。

漂亮又好学的乖孩子小卡尔顿把书翻到印着星系结构的那一页，那是他最喜欢的图画。页面正中是轨道规整的太阳系，银河系被画成包裹着太阳系的巨大银色椭圆，页面剩余的空间粗制滥造地随便涂了几个点代表河外星系，总体来说不太科学，只能哄低龄儿童，但小卡尔顿能看它一整个下午。他用手指沿着河外星系的部分画圈，郑重到有些天真可爱地问：“老师，这些地方有住着其他人吗？”

“有，在理论上，”女老师回答他，宽容又遗憾，“可惜我们从没能发现他们，或许他们的长相也和我们不太一样。”

“那他们一定很美。”小卡尔顿仰起脸笃定地说，清澈的圆眼睛里流露出毫无道理的仰慕。对于说服别人他拥有天赋，他就是这样的孩子，软软用着不谙世事的纯真夸张的语调，把美这两个音节咬得很重，认真又稚嫩，让人无法抑制对他的怜爱和纵容。女老师把手放到他的肩膀上，肯定地重复他的简单论断，他们冲对方傻瓜一样甜蜜地笑着，孩子的奇思妙想得到了满足。

瞧，他这类人就是如此，不困惑更现实的血和皮肤和头脑造成的麻烦，反倒对着虚幻的星空皱眉头，活像个天生理想主义者；但学校里的问题又不会因此消失。

其实讨厌他的孩子不多，有一个就够了。这一个孩子尚且说不清讨厌他的哪方面，他们都太小了，小孩子的好恶原因本就模糊。那个白色的孩子积攒着隐忍的厌恶，当最终爆发出来，他选择了抓住小卡尔顿的肤色，嘲笑后者是只棕色猴子。

而我们更偏向于这个事实：他太早地感到小卡尔顿与常人不同，聪明地产生了排异反应，却又没法拿只可意会的直觉做靶子；又或许他的家庭倾向要以anti–开头，给了他可供模仿的恶意。但这都无所谓了。总之，他开始针对小卡尔顿。

被撞歪的桌椅，杯子上棕色水彩笔歪歪扭扭的涂鸦，抽屉里活的昆虫，鬼脸，粗鲁的顺口溜，哈哈大笑。小卡尔顿什么也不说。他扶正桌椅，用彩纸把杯子贴起来，丢掉虫子，在对方念那些难听的词的时候沉默地盯着他看。他什么都不用做，总有人会替他施行处罚——主要是老师，还有看不下去的义愤填膺的好同学。他什么都不做，但这不代表他不会难过。

当他在夜晚把头倚在母亲膝盖上流眼泪时，温柔的巴基斯坦美人抚摸着他的头发，用讲故事的语调同时讲给他宽容与强大。她无疑是正确的，只可惜低估了儿子心中仇恨与委屈的巨大积累；她所期望的温和长远的方式没能帮上忙，还无意间促使无计可施的小卡尔顿，走上一条更快捷也更激进的道路：他读圣经，念上帝为义人诺亚指示方舟的故事，从此无师自通地学会了为人分级。

他的确强大起来，也因此宽容了那个向他吐唾沫的白色孩子，却是以另一种叫人扼腕的方式。身上非人的部分为他提供了力量，他开始站到了上帝那边 。

此后的半年内小卡尔顿无视那个孩子，看他就像看一粒石子。空气怎么会撞翻他的桌子？空气怎么会在他的椅背上留下侮辱词句的马克笔？每当小卡尔顿夸张地露出这种惊奇神色，周围的孩子都会默契地笑起来，逐渐他不再是一个受害者。心照不宣地，他们成了一个坚固的团体，将那个白色孩子排除在外；慢慢的更多孩子加入了他们。他潜在的恶意——尽管这并非他的本意——更具有远大目光，乘着从众心理的气流，像病毒一样四处扩散。

下一年他跳级去了初中，就再也没见过那个孩子。新的同学们刚开始还孤立他，小心翼翼地试探这个年幼的天才男孩，而后者同样在观察他们。他做实验似的展露出自己性格中温和友好的那部分，于是从同桌的女孩子开始，越来越多的人乐意亲近他；展露的优点越多，这群孩子在团队活动中就越听从他的分配，自愿地将各种消息传达给他，将各种利益与他分享。太过简单，他在享受成就感的同时尝到无趣。

后来通过某些途径他听说那个白色孩子愈发厌恶他，扬言要狠狠揍他一顿。“色厉内荏。”他笑起来，轻描淡写地评价道，微笑的样子还没有日后那种交融完美的无辜与恶意。他尚未掌握这两种原料的分寸，因此笑得讽刺、青涩也更真实。

黑色、棕色和白色又有什么区别呢？星系如此大，色块如此小，棕色的孩子已把目光投向天文望远镜，白色的甚至还会拼错Venus。小卡尔顿不无遗憾地想，把木球做的太阳系行星精确地填入轨道，在下方用花体标好它们的名称。宇宙是一潭黏稠的黑浆，沉沉浮浮挤满了无数大大小小的木球，他们赖以生存的这颗蓝色小球毫无优势，泯然其中，并非分子而是庞大分母中的“1”；但卡尔顿仍然爱它。

所有活着的天才必定被人仇视妒忌，只有死去的方能逃脱大众之舌，但那又如何？平凡人已经没了翅膀，不必要再剥夺他们嚼舌的乐趣。祝愿他们有愉快的一生吧，卡尔顿活在上帝那边。

等他再大一点后，他开始理解杂志上焦虑的呼吁是怎么一回事了，地球的资源即将枯竭——他思考了整个星期，没有找到任何解决办法。于是那短暂的爱转移了，喜新厌旧是少数符合他儿童年龄的举动，他开始爱人类文明，进而爱人类本身，尽管他们贪婪又短见，他依然对人类抱着奇怪又义不容辞的责任感。小卡尔顿视自己为“1”，不过不是分母，而是分子处唯一的一。他理应救他们。

 

四年后卡尔顿进入了牛津，意料之中，年龄从来不是障碍。不过意外的，在大学阶段他将脚步逐渐放慢下来，小心翼翼地收敛自己与常人不同的特质，不再跳级而选择跟着大多数人的步伐前行。谢尔登剧院的入学典礼中，他略显稚气的脸庞和还未长开的身板混在成年模样的人群里，同样打着白蝶领结、戴着学士帽、穿着白衬衣和深色西装和最短的袍子，照样是人群里最显眼的那个。好奇的视线一簇簇扎在他身上，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，从容不迫地挑出一个甜蜜的微笑，于是那些刺全都尴尬地转开方向、软化脱落了。

如果多年前的那个白色孩子在场，定会惊讶乃至恼怒地发现他再也无法仇视卡尔顿·德雷克了。卡尔顿变得如此像一个真正的人，充满鲜活的生命力和讨人喜欢的好奇心，他在第一学期就拿成绩单换了一等荣誉长袍，对研究的痴迷简直是天才依旧努力的榜样，偶尔龇牙咧嘴的发怒是将完美拉近到平常的小小任性。他不喝酒但会陪着朋友泡吧，点可乐或者柠檬水，把跳舞到半夜醉醺醺的朋友塞进出租车送回宿舍没有一句怨言；当女性朋友们向他吐苦水，他体贴地前倾身子，用那双温情的大眼睛注视着倾听着，提出中肯的建议，使她们都忘了他不过是个未成年人，一个年龄也许还不及她们弟弟的男孩。

卡尔顿很高兴她们忘了。他藏起野心，在学习普通人的生活方式上表现卓越，这帮助他摆脱了很多潜在的麻烦，虽然他并不热衷于此。比起泛舟泰晤士河上，他宁愿钻进实验室，或者在殉教者纪念碑下消磨时光，怀念克伦莫、拉提莫与里德利。

“我们的世界运作由改革者推动，”他在日记里这样写，“主张天主教改革的人被活活烧死，但罗马教会的专制也没能像期望的那样'稳固如圣殿'。事实上，圣殿本就是在倾覆的基石上建立的，约柜丢失后它们一再毁灭又重建，可笑的是每次都能失去更多东西，最后只剩墙和柱子，因为实在没人想偷它们的原料了。虔诚的人在下意识中离权利越来越近，而上帝沉默不语，不知是哪个环节出了问题。”

“好吧。每个信上帝的人都在心底里怀疑他，渴望成为他，但他们没法做到。因为我是离他最近的那个。”

 

他的穆斯林父母从未期许过自己的儿子，不知道他为什么是天才、不了解他的野心和使命，但不妨碍他们视他为此生骄傲。他们的爱朴实单纯，替他祈祷时只喃喃着身体健康。胰腺癌困扰着他美丽的棕色母亲，使她那双母鹿般湿漉漉的大眼睛常被困在眼帘后、睡眠中，难以再像从前那样投他以充满爱意的目光。冷热交替、腹痛和呕吐将她改变得暴躁焦虑，她猛挥手打落卡尔顿摆在床头的花瓶，清醒之后又显得惶恐不安，消瘦的身躯掩在麻布衣服下，锁骨与颧骨病态突出如同红褐色高山。在情况稍好些的时候，她从病痛中喘出半口气，恢复温柔的神态但仍浑身乏力，连给她的儿子一个拥抱都显得费劲。

等一等，再等一等我。卡尔顿牵着母亲皮包骨头的双手贴到额头上，每次离开了实验室没日没夜的疯狂，他都像重回人间这样在病房里大口呼吸，暂时放任自己趴在女人膝头，让那双手轻缓地抚摸他的脸颊。他时常默念这句话，有时直接讲出来，用恳求的语调，用渴望的眼神，那时他的眼神、嘴唇与心尚且年轻又柔软。有太多的事将他从壁炉、毛毯和母亲疲惫的微笑前扯开，他要研究基因疗法，他要年年拿奖学金，他要准备自己的研究所，他要攻读硕博，但他要救他的母亲。此刻他不思考为人类争取生存的权利，他只想救他的母亲。

卡尔顿与实验伙伴的争吵越发频繁。大多数时候他都是冷静严谨的好搭档，美中不足的是他太过完美主义，以致无法忍受失败，每个微小的失败都令他愧疚，使他的胃紧缩成皱巴巴的一团，泛着苦水，而实验失败往往有伙伴的一份责任。母亲加重的不稳定病情使他心烦意乱，连安抚和劝诱伙伴的那份注意力都被剥夺，只剩下难以控制皱眉与斥责。剥下精英人类的外衣，他到底还是暴露出了异于常人的部分。

“我再也不想和那个怪胎共处哪怕一秒钟了，让他坚持自己那套异想天开的基因理论去吧！”终于有一天他的实验伙伴冲进教授办公室控诉，他的称呼从天才被打落成了怪胎，“他神经质到——抱歉但事实如此——恒温箱调高了一华氏度都要生气！反正我没法忍受了，让我换组否则我要崩溃了。”

“很好。我很乐意独自进行，”教授询问他的意见时他生硬地回答，“他会为论文封面上没有他的名字追悔莫及的。”

当卡尔顿冷静下来，的确也意识到这种心态不适合科研，可他束手无策。会使普通人生气的事并不适用于他，但当他发怒，就很难控制住自己的情绪。在睡前他会把每一天犯的错误全部写进日记本里，反思和惩罚自己，他的自我惩罚比无意识施加给实验伙伴的怒火更强大，以至整条手臂都布满淤青和伤痕。身体的疼痛能麻痹精神的苦楚，让他安然入睡，这就是一笔合算的交易。

但偶尔他还是会梦见母亲的葬礼，梦见自己正在做动物实验的新疗法没能赶上，他在一片漆黑中尖叫着醒来，瞪大眼睛无声地发抖，像冬风里死死黏着树枝的一片枯黄的叶子。没有任何方法能抵消或者避免这个。起初他还向上帝祈祷，发现没有作用后，他就渐渐不再这么做了。

如果这是一部史诗故事，我们可能会看到：上帝显灵给卡尔顿一帆风顺的昭示，或者随便哪个科学之神来告诉他理论中的疏漏，让他少走些弯路，从恐惧的魔掌中脱身。可惜没有，卡尔顿身在人间，实验伙伴离开后他再困难也只有依靠自己，试图从蒙住眼睛的黑雾中挣扎出一条路来，有时他也会迷茫，不知道自己的努力是否徒劳如蛛网中的飞虫。终于他知道了。

卡尔顿似乎总是命运女神的眷属。十九岁时他发表本科毕业论文，宣布自己研究出了新型基因疗法，能将胰腺癌患者的预期寿命延长整整两倍。超过半个科学界都被这颗深水鱼雷轰炸得头脑不清，五位著名生物学者先后对其理论提出了质疑，汇集麻省理工实验室联手复做了他的实验，那段时间就连媒体都明智地闭口不言，保留态度，只发表记者们对卡尔顿做的简单采访。卡尔顿刮了胡子，带着黑眼圈和消瘦许多的面颊从容不迫地出现在群众面前，黑眼睛里燃烧着柔韧坚毅的火苗；他不卑不亢地发表声明，保证自己研究的独创性与可实施性，表示愿等待学者们复做的结果。

真正的爆炸由学者们联名发表的证明开始：卡尔顿·德雷克的新型基因疗法被证实可行。媒体疯狂了，“天才少年，生物科学界划时代的新星！”之类的吹捧被刊登到各大报纸头条上，记者们扛着摄像机蹲在卡尔顿家门口只为了拍他一张模糊的照片；而正处在风口浪尖上的卡尔顿做的第一件事就是闭门谢客，倒在床上睡了将近一整天。

 

生活重归正轨，甚至比以前更好。早在论文刊发前卡尔顿已暗中沟通了制药厂，私下为母亲配制了一个疗程的药物，赶在一切太迟前将病情维稳。没了后顾之忧，他在上帝之路上走得愈发顺畅：当新药物正式投入市场，他抽出百分之十五的所得投资了当初铤而走险与他合作的制药厂，一跃成为董事会最年轻的成员；同时在众灵学院修完了生物与经济的双博士学位，笼络一批高科技人才们成立了最初的生命基金会，为富人们解决癌症的困扰。这就像一个美妙的良性循环，他从显赫主顾那儿取得资金与人脉支持，赚他们的钱在背地里探索自己的宇宙。

亿万富翁，企业家，科学家，慈善家，天才。诸如此类炫目的光环一个叠一个，套在他头上像总是成堆出现的加拿大枫糖浆松饼。卡尔顿本该像这样顶着光环在科研的鲜花大道上高歌猛进，百年后由下一代科学家把镀金的名字刻到雕像基座，这才是他这种人应有的未来——

如果暴乱没有出现的话。

退一步讲，如果卡尔顿的火箭驶向的不是共生体星球，如果暴乱乖乖待在无氧仓里成为实验材料，如果逃离了的暴乱选择了其他人作为宿主，卡尔顿都能名垂千史得如我们预期，至少不会像现在这样凄惨。

但暴乱终究还是出现了，当它如仁慈的引路人般借女孩之口宣告卡尔顿的迷失，命运到底定了型：暴乱就像一颗巨大的燃烧着的陨石，笔直砸进卡尔顿·德雷克的世界，注定要将他的旧日生活焚毁成一地灰烬。

 

“当一切都沦为灰烬，从世界的无机质的残骸中还能孕育出什么？就在昨晚，我们融合的第一个夜晚，我梦见一位美丽的女人闭着流泪的眼睛，她用手挡住脸庞，脚下散落着纺锤与银剪刀；我还梦见旧金山的塌陷，高塔像纸片一样被拦腰撕裂，钢筋和混凝土块把地面砸出龟裂的深坑，藏在海里的怪物把海水举起冲毁了金门大桥，那怪物有一千张脸，每张面孔都燃烧得比太阳更刺眼。这是你的意愿吗，暴乱，我想拯救而你意图摧毁？暴乱，我毫不怀疑你肆虐的情绪有数亿年的因袭，它能轻易把普通人逼疯，但我没有发疯。我是否本就是个疯子，早在遇到你之前？驻进我的脑子，暴乱，读我的思想；告诉我那里是什么样的，殿堂吗，还是废墟一片……”

“星空。德雷克，你的头脑里有星空的雏形。我添加了自己的母星，让它完整。”凌晨两点，踩在旧金山最安静的时间的交界线上，暴乱渗出卡尔顿的身体，用流体包裹住从噩梦中惊醒的宿主，他们融化的时间太短，卡尔顿的身体机能还在紊乱中，他像高烧中的病人那样半梦半醒，痉挛地说着胡话，指甲在掌心挖出深红的半月形淤痕。暴乱耐心听着他的梦呓，用银色的流体笼罩他，用自己的眼睛代替他的眼睛，用自己的呼吸引导他的呼吸。他们实在太契合了，融合在一起就像沙滩吸收雨水；在外星领袖眼中，这点小小的排异反应算不上什么。

“睡吧。只要再多一点的时间……”卡尔顿听到他的共生体这样说。他仍害怕再坠入噩梦，但被暴乱包裹住的小世界又黑又温暖，他挣扎了一小会儿，很快就睡着了。

 

卡尔顿的排异反应仅仅持续了两天就稳定下来，他拿了年假的份额在别墅里休整，直到不会被任何人看出异状。这两天内他废寝忘食地与暴乱交谈，他无法阻止自己踏上语言这座危机重重的桥，哪怕摆脱了幼儿时期的万物有灵论，对其他物体说话的本能渴望依旧扎根在人类心中，尤其是卡尔顿这样银舌巧辩的人。

仅仅两天时间他就明确了暴乱的愿望，向暴乱解释了自己的理念，并以企业家的精明阐述了两者的交集与合作可能，为外星领袖规划了行动的具体事宜与未来蓝图。在得到了自己的共生体后，他切身体会这种与催化剂相似的生物能对人体产生多大的帮助，于是埃迪·布洛克与共生体成功融合的事件令他更加焦躁。

其实他从第一次见面就讨厌起了埃迪·布洛克，当那个邋遢又粗鲁的记者把“胰腺癌患者预期寿命延长”说成一倍时，他笑着说没关系。的确没关系，布洛克又怎会知道一倍还是两倍，对患者和患者家属而言意味着多珍贵的继续生活的希望？

“你可以加快脚步。”暴乱游弋在他的头脑里，冷不丁开口，“有我的帮助，你无需再瞻前顾后。”

“我知道，我知道。”卡尔顿像哄小孩一样把手放到心口，用指尖轻拍了几下，露出他真心的微笑。他甚至不需要知道暴乱的具体位置，因为暴乱无处不在。“请相信我，计划很完备，我会处理好这些小事……我们会的。”

他们会的，卡尔顿·德雷克和他的上帝站在一起。他们是暴乱，他们无所不能。

 

和大多数人猜想的不一样，卡尔顿的兴趣并不局限于科研。他喜欢阅读，包括历史、哲学和心理学的书，了解大部分与计算机相关的知识，可以独立修一台电脑，对露天烧烤得心应手，会煮茶和米粥，玩过一段时间的滑板，有起床后在健身房跑步半小时的习惯，每天刮胡子，还是个每月回家待一天的好孩子。

这令他区别于一般的科学疯子，使他更擅长把自己藏进西装和温莎结里，专注地、温柔地、充满同理心地注视着采访人员，用态度端正的微微点头鼓励他们，借机把自己的观点——对宇宙、人类、未来，灌输进全世界观众的大脑里；然后让自己的照片出现在各种杂志封面上，像个成功人士那样自信，伴随着“卡尔顿·德雷克拥有答案”“卡尔顿·德雷克定义未来”之类的加粗标题。

在科学家之前，他是全美百强企业的首席执行官，是一位专注于与病魔作斗争的好心人。他经营这层表面形象，像呼吸和生存一样自然。

因此没人知道他的兴趣还包括与共生体交流。没人知道他把家中桌椅移到单向落地窗旁边，方便暴乱的形象投射在玻璃上，仿佛他们面对面坐着聊天，每当这时卡尔顿就感到满足甚至幸福。此刻暴乱会在他的大脑中尝到一丝微薄的甜味，那丝甜味像水珠一样滚动在舌尖上，在它的身体里扩散，将银色的流体染上一滴快乐的情绪。它诧异于自己知道什么是甜。

这种小事不在暴乱的考虑范围内，虽然它的确贪恋那一小点儿持久的甜蜜。它只是透过卡尔顿的眼睛陌生地看着自己在窗上的投影，说：“公众以为你是仁慈的，但你不是。你大脑里全是疯狂的想法，为什么要把岩浆压到海底下？”

尽管这不是他最喜欢的话题，欢迎任何交流的卡尔顿仍接得很快：“你在指控我'谈着太阳，想着阴暗的念头'吗？瞧，如果连你都以为这是阴暗的——我知道你不觉得——但世界上就没有人能理解我了。避免误会的最好办法是别让他们看见，看不见等于不存在，这就是人类社会的运行方式。”

暴乱没有做声，卡尔顿有一下没一下地敲着桌子，没有试图做更多的解释。他知道暴乱能听懂，并已经接受了这个说法。片刻后暴乱突然说，“我不知道你还会读诗。”

卡尔顿笑起来。他没有阻止话题的转变，甚至连这个打算都没有。他们经常这样跳跃地谈话，从事物到事物，从思想到幻想，这类谈话往往进行得平稳不易被打断，因为它本就缺乏逻辑。就像现在是旧金山的深夜，星系和宇宙在暴乱背后、落地窗外面伴随他们的谈话沉静地旋转着，亲密地包裹住这种默契的爱好。于是卡尔顿跟暴乱讲起自己母亲，告诉它这是她最爱的诗集，叫做《万物静默如谜》。在她生病卧床期间他常常在睡前念一两首给她，像小时候她哄自己入睡那样。

讲完了之后他问：“你们的星球上有诗歌吗？我不常读，但能理解它们的美好。啊，没有啊。那有文字和语言吗？我想用你们的语言来称呼你。”

暴乱沉默了更长的时间。接着，它从卡尔顿身体里延伸出圆钝的银色肢体，像水流聚在一起那样汇集出狰狞的头部，悬停在卡尔顿面前。獠牙外露、眼部惨白、暗红的纹路布满头顶，它看起来就像会出现在噩梦中把人吓哭的怪物；但卡尔顿将双手贴上它的颈侧，微微闭着眼睛垂下头，满足地轻叹一声。

“我们的语言与地球上的不同。”暴乱开始说，它的声音轰隆隆如同压抑在乌云中的闷雷，“你们把事物和感情禁锢在几个音节里，将它称为单词，强行让完全无关的两者代表同一个东西，然后努力把这个词记住；而我们直接用感情催动声音的产生，这之中甚至没有固定的音节。我可以给你一个示范。”

“HUNGER.”暴乱说。

卡尔顿短促地惊叫一声，猛然弓起身子，双手死死按住胃部，颤抖着蜷缩起来直到脑门抵住了桌面。饥饿感如滔天巨浪向他迎面扑来，席卷他就像冲起一片叶子，太轻易了，太痛苦了，那是原始的徘徊在死亡线上的饥饿，吃掉所有看得见的东西，肉、脏器、骨头，吸收激素、苯乙胺，装满胃袋，分解食物，六亿年来生存的苦楚被这个人类以血肉之躯触摸到，哪怕仅仅是一角，卡尔顿也毫无抵抗能力地被摧毁了。他大口喘息，粗重地呻吟着，表情因疼痛而失去控制。

暴乱平静地从上方俯视他，等待这种剧烈情感的消退。它似乎也回忆起了自己过多的同族和贫瘠的星球，但那些景象很快被地球的丰裕掩盖了，它俯视卡尔顿这个听话的合作者，比刚才温和一些，就像俯瞰一张美妙的蓝图。它耐心地等到卡尔顿不再颤抖了，才问：“你还要学吗？”

卡尔顿大口呼吸，恶狠狠地点头，从他的精神里暴乱读到近乎疯狂的喜悦，这让它感到迷惑。但它还是尽职尽责地问道，“刚才我说的是什么？”

“HUNGER.”卡尔顿回答道，用暴乱的语言。

他模仿了暴乱的发音方式，但最令人震惊的是他直接跳过人类语言的局限，成功领会了用感情催动声带的方法。残留在身体里让胃痉挛的饥饿感被他通过这个词带出，甚至让暴乱的流体表面产生了一层小小的波纹。

“我的宿主……”暴乱停顿两秒，看上去有点惊讶。它降下来，撞进卡尔顿的身体，在他的头脑中嗡鸣道，“我有没有说过你很聪明？”

“这不正是你找到我的理由吗？我总是个好学生。”卡尔顿反问道，他很少用调侃的语气和暴乱讲话，但现在是他的微型庆功宴，这些都是被允许的。他眨眨眼睛，理好汗湿的鬓发，用掌根揉着刚舒缓过来的胃，轻声重复了一遍，“HUNGER。真是神奇，你们的语言甚至可以作为武器使用。那么'暴乱'要怎么说？”

于是他听到了一串粗砺的、转折分明的爬升音节，暴乱有意弱化了情绪，因此这个名字从他身上滑过时只点燃了一阵火花似的震颤。他张开嘴，用舌尖抵住上颚回味它，尝到不可一世的愤怒，无序混沌，令人恐惧的肆虐的力量，带着一点血或者金属的甜腥味，还有更多他没法分门别类装进人类感情的筐子里的感觉。某种让人升起安全感的东西悄悄藏在那些可怕的东西底下，卡尔顿又念了一遍，没能尝出那是什么。

这或许导致了他没能很好地念出来。他尝试了很多次一直到暴乱耗尽了耐心，也仅能做到让暴乱勉强听出是在叫它，这太不达标了，让优等生卡尔顿无法接受。

的确他没太多时间学外星语，但这不是问题，在他们一起监控实验体体征、调试火箭图纸、预备媒体采访讲稿、维护公众形象的独处时间，任何事的间隙，都会被卡尔顿抓住问一声“Riot？”，然后期待地停下来，等着暴乱的反馈。

暴乱烦不胜烦，它从卡尔顿肩头冒出来用利齿贴着后者的脖子警告他别吵，却屡次在那双委屈狗狗眼的注视中感到微妙的愧疚。只要卡尔顿失落地反复道歉，表示自己只是太想讲好它的名字，保证没有下次也不会影响到工作，暴乱就难以再为这件事吼他了。这不是个好兆头，它对卡尔顿的容忍度似乎越来越高，但除了提醒自己警觉外，它没有其他办法。

 

除了“Riot”这个词以外，卡尔顿都学得很快，这使他们渐渐能用暴乱的语言交流。这种神秘、原始、精彩的，不同于地球上任何一种语言体系的交流，就像紧密的蚕茧把他们包裹在一起，织造一间不会被打扰或插足的小屋，让人类和他的外星共生体得以喘息。在这间小屋里，时间的流逝似乎都变得缓慢；当他们说“SUNSET”，夕阳的红光就被停滞，把小屋的四壁染上暖色，让他们可以安然沉睡在傍晚。卡尔顿和暴乱肩上一个托着人类的未来，一个托着共生体的未来，他们拥抱，像浩渺海洋里的孤岛努力向另一座孤岛靠近，像两柄十字架被融在一起，被共同扛起。语言终究为这两个孤独的灵魂架起了一座双向的桥。

暴乱甚至将共生体的上帝介绍给他，原始的黑暗之神克努尔，从它的影子中诞生出第一个共生体(惊人的相似，卡尔顿说，我们也认为上帝创新了第一个人类，假设我们信仰的是同一位神？)；他们分享了许多，却始终不包括如何用它的语音讲卡尔顿的名字。暴乱不说，卡尔顿就也不问，理解与信任来得太不容易了，他绝不愿做有可能令其损伤的事。于是他们聊些其他的，比如幼儿，暴乱依旧质疑他对幼儿温柔的理由。

“因为我对他们有保护欲。”卡尔顿解释道，“小的，柔软的，无力的，在懵懂中挣扎，却蕴含着巨大的潜能，像紧闭着上锁的宝箱，无数的孩子就是无数的宝箱。永远无法预测谁会成为知名政客，谁会作为反叛者扛起旗帜烧毁前者的堡垒，谁又会拿起纸笔记录下这场战役。我们无法预判，却可以在他们年幼的时候诱导他们，这很有趣，一笔给未来的投资——我喜欢这样，所以我们必须保护孩子。喜爱和保护欲不分先后。”

在卡尔顿入睡后，暴乱仍思考着这些话。它从卡尔顿身上脱离，看着躺在白色床单与白色被子之间熟睡的宿主，将他与自己比较。卡尔顿是小的，柔软的，无力的，受年龄与视野的局限，但这具瘦削的身体里无疑蕴含着巨大的潜能。它是否对卡尔顿升起了保护欲？共生体对自己的子嗣毫无责任，亲情更是人类社会为保证繁衍而生的文化，因此它很难理解保护欲是什么；它保护宿主的生命，但卡尔顿不同于之前所有的宿主。如果喜爱和保护欲真的不分先后，那么它是否也对卡尔顿抱有喜爱？

它想不清楚。于是它缩回卡尔顿的身体，盘踞在那颗稳定缩放的心脏上，像身处温暖舒适的巢穴。它听着卡尔顿的心跳声，觉得自己可以尝试一下睡眠。

 

当然共生体没有睡眠。暴乱保持清醒，直到火箭发射的前一个夜晚，卡尔顿与它双双无法入眠；这两位激动的失眠者尽力尝试着养精蓄锐，发现无果后也就放弃了。

卡尔顿翻了个身，在一片漆黑里感到暴乱脱离出来，他努力瞪着眼睛去捕捉，能勉强看到撑起另一半被子的模糊银色轮廓。应该开盏台灯的，但即便他头脑清醒，昏睡的本能也沉在骨髓里好几个小时了，卡尔顿挪了挪手指，发现四肢疲软懒得移动，那不开灯就不开灯吧。暴乱和他面对面躺着，堪称最古怪的枕边人，而他却在好笑之余感到满足。他一直是个好学生，默契的合作者，最擅长避免危机，他甚至学会了一大堆无关紧要的共生体词语，这两个月他始终按捺着不去询问CARLTON的说法，但现在是时候了，他迫切地想要知道等他们着陆共生体星球后——他们肯定会的——他要如何称呼自己。暴乱会如何称呼他。

他问了，虽然从下一秒钟就开始后悔。暴乱的流体缠绕上他的手指，心不在焉地渗入一部分，它似乎在犹豫。当然了，这很难翻译，'卡尔顿'不属于任何一个共生体名字，'宿主'就足以说明他们的关系，只是他没法不去期待那个意义重大的新名字。

“CARLTON.”终于，暴乱说。它说得又轻又慢，一个音节一个音节地拖长，像是希望催动着这个词的情绪能在卡尔顿头脑中停留更久。它做到了。那些情感在卡尔顿皮肤上炸开，温柔地酥麻地传入四肢。

他想起母亲的手抚摸着他头发时那份温暖的重量，想起热乎乎踏踏实实散发谷香的一块馕饼，曾经扑上来蹭他的大型犬毛绒绒的脖颈，夏天夜里赤着脚踩上草坪的麻痒，想起水渗入沙地，想起回旋在教堂尖顶上剔透的赞美诗，他的思绪漂浮在一池暖水里，熨帖地咕嘟咕嘟冒着小泡；他感到安全，被保护，被珍视，仿佛有一头狮子让他贴着自己紧实的毛皮，用尾巴把他圈在自己的范围内，昂着头蔑视外界所有的危险……

“CARLTON。这就是你的名字。”

“不，不行，”他结结巴巴地说，引以为傲的银舌迟钝了，甚至没能组织起语言，这太温柔了，比他听过的任何一个共生体词汇都温柔，几乎能让他落下泪来，“这不可能是，暴乱……”

“这就是。”暴乱发出被惹恼的声音，与此同时又像一声叹息，“快点学会吧，天就要亮了。”

 

天亮了，又暗下来。似乎他与暴乱所有的经历都发生在傍晚与深夜：暴乱共生他，他们交谈，他们分享语言，他们和毒液和埃迪·布洛克在火箭发射塔上搏斗，他们入舱，他们的火箭遭受无法挽回的重创。

火焰顺着被毒液划开的裂缝席卷了整个火箭舱，暴乱痛苦的哀鸣几乎撕裂了他的耳膜和心脏。他早该杀了埃迪·布洛克，他早该这么做，但现在他得与火和爆炸赛跑，让暴乱活下去。他不知道还剩几秒。使命还未完成，他不想死，但比起自己，更重要的是暴乱。

最理想情况下，按理论上的公式推演，人体短跑的极限速度可达每秒10.54米。卡尔顿在垂危的火箭中狂奔，向着顶部的逃逸舱，那是他亲自监督加固了以防万一的最后保障，没想到此刻竟成了一线生机；暴乱用尽全力支撑他的双腿，他们闪电般心无旁骛地追赶生命，直到共生体被大火灼烧惨叫着缩回宿主的心脏，展开包裹住那个器官。

现在只剩下卡尔顿一个人了，但这宝贵的几秒足以坚持到他入舱，启动动力引擎。逃逸舱的火箭推进器还需要点火，轨道舱与返回舱的分离也需要时间，但他已经无力顾及这些了。火箭升空超过逃逸塔的限定高度他们就会死，来不及分离箭体就爆炸了他们也会死，甚至逃逸舱与空气摩擦的振动、与地面碰撞的冲击都有可能让他们丧命。随便吧。

他的皮肤已经重度烧伤，暴乱肯定吃掉了所有的痛觉和脑子里别的什么情绪，所以他现在一点感觉都没有。他瘫软在座椅上，想着暴乱应该多吃点，比如吃掉他的几个脏器来补充体力，反正不痛；如果有幸活下来，它还可以修复他。回答他的是延伸出体表的黯淡流体，暴乱笼罩住他，像之前每一次那样，把他的头和躯干包在了一层稀薄的保护下。

“上帝啊……”他不禁惨笑起来，深感荒谬，同时听到暴乱在他脑海里呼唤克努尔神的名字。在生命的最后一刻，这两种生物到底还是用着不同的语言祈祷着同一位神明。

逃逸舱发射了。

 

卡尔顿再次醒来时看到的是纯白的天花板。窗帘在打开了一半的窗户后面波浪般缓缓飘动，鸟鸣和机器嗡嗡声混杂在一起，呼吸拍打在氧气面罩上，他缓慢地眨动眼睛，从过久的昏睡中脱离出来，思考自己是否已经到达了天堂。他没抱希望能死里逃生。他呼唤暴乱，没有回应。

让他明白自己确实幸存的是下一秒，他无意地把头向右边转了一点儿，却惊悚地看到了埃迪·布洛克的脸。埃迪·布洛克的脸。在他的病床边。

卡尔顿迟钝地在心里骂了句脏话，被现状弄迷糊了，本来也不能指望刚复苏的头脑有多清醒。布洛克也骂了句脏话，惊愕之余不忘一把捂住嘴，可见他也不是通过什么正当途径进的病房。毒液像只训练良好的狗一样从他肩头冒出来，同样震惊地骂了句脏话，有点魔幻，卡尔顿觉得自己的头立马疼起来了。

“天啊，他醒了！毒液你看到了吗他醒了？”埃迪·布洛克小声快速地嘀咕道，猫着腰凑近了一点，尴尬地对卡尔顿摆了摆手，挤出一个勉强算是友善的笑容，“嘿，呃，你还记得自己是谁吗？”

这种架势更像询问“你智力还正常吗”而不是“你失忆了吗”，卡尔顿疲惫地翻了一个白眼。他当然知道，非常清楚，他含糊地嘟囔说：“CARLTON.”

他念出这个词，一阵温暖的涟漪从口腔顺着喉管一直扩散进胃里，被保护着的安全感重新挤满了心脏，他才发现自己的口误。

“什么？”布洛克当然没听懂。他愣了一下，旋即露出“果然吧他脑子出问题了”的表情，大概想到面对这种惨状该表示一下同情，他张开嘴，还没来得及说话就被气势汹汹的毒液整个接管了身体。毒液看上去很想吼卡尔顿，又想询问什么，又显出顾忌的姿态，导致它覆盖在布洛克身上，跟前者一样张着血盆大口原地卡壳了一会儿。

卡尔顿忍不住又翻了个白眼，这几分钟他失态的次数比一整年都多。他悲哀地发现他没法憎恨这两个幼稚的怂包，唯一应该憎恨的只有阴沟里翻船的自己。

“CARLTON.”毒液重复了他的发音，同一个词从他身上流过，这次却让他有些反感，“你之前说的是这个词？”

他勉强点了点头，动作微弱。没法再睁着眼睛了，残破的身体使倦意格外浓重，硬撑着他的仅剩不能在敌人面前入睡。

“哦操。”毒液显然更希望他给出否定答案，它用一只手捂住了额头，绝望得很人类化，“不管暴乱说了什么，这都不是'卡尔顿'。听着，它的意思是'被保护者'。如果暴乱在共生体星球上叫你这个，所有人都会知道你属于它，你就安全了，没人愿意和暴乱作对——不是谎话，收好你的眼神！”

如果能收好眼神的话他会的。但实际上，背叛卡尔顿的不仅是眼神。从听到“被保护者”开始，他的心脏就跳得比二十多年来任何一刻都要快，快到他呼吸困难，甚至产生了下一秒就会猝死的错觉；毛细血管里嗡嗡的血流声被放大，撞击扩散在耳道内，掀起暴雨降落在窗沿的声音，卡尔顿，卡尔顿，受保护的……

埃迪·布洛克还在磕磕绊绊地向他解释他昏迷时期发生的事，然而只有几个词穿透了雨帘，“逃生舱”，“基金会”之类。就在此时他却听见了“核磁共振”，这个词像响亮的一巴掌，将他从泥潭般混沌的思绪中暂时打醒。他无从得知自己是已接受过核磁共振，还是埃迪·布洛克有意让他现在去做；迟钝的头脑难以承载快速分析，但他对所有潜在的威胁作出反应，迅速得如同本能。

卡尔顿挣扎着摸到床沿的按铃，死死抓住，按下去。

两位护士的脚步声立刻从值班室直奔过来，布洛克怜悯地看了他一眼，没再试图说什么，抢在她们之前从半开的窗子跳了出去。激动消耗了他太多的力气，卡尔顿平复着呼吸，任由护士们测量他的各项数据，听其中一个感慨他的苏醒简直是奇迹，说她从未见过伤得如此重，还能平安从重症监护室转到普通病房的人。“上帝一定保佑着您！”她充满激情地说。

那不是上帝的功劳。在生命垂危之时他曾呼唤上帝，但那更像呼唤一种精神符号或是生命本身。早在许多年前他就不站在上帝那边了，他相信暴乱也是如此。

没有上帝，没有克努尔神，只有卡尔顿。卡尔顿的逃生舱救了他，而现在他能感受到身体正缓慢地被修复，暴乱与他一起生存下来，如同一座沉眠海床的活火山。

他露出微笑。这位现世的上帝一直顺风顺水，他能摆平敌意、疾病、学位、商界、科研，他有十套预备方案，五套应对法庭五套重整名誉，现在增一套处理埃迪·布洛克，他拥有与自己完美理解的共生体，终有一天他们将成功进军宇宙，拯救苟延残喘于地球的人类。卡尔顿足够强大，不存在可以阻挡他的失误，他是分子上的“一”，是人间的上帝，这一次他绝不会背叛他们。

之后他和暴乱将迎来一段艰难时期，但他毫不慌乱，甚至从未如此平和、充满冷酷的自信：因为卡尔顿·德雷克，站在他自己那边。


End file.
